Amberdrop
|trainee:=Amber |med_cat_apprentice:=Amberpaw |medicine_cat:=Amberdrop |brother=Aspenstep |father=Acornstar |mother=Unnamed she-cat }} Amberdrop is a reddish-brown she-cat with shamrock -green eyes and a pale chest . History ''Walking Through the Fire Aspenstep nearly topples over in camp after a battle with DawnClan, but is caught in time by a Amberdrop. It is noted that she is the medicine cat, and that DuskClan has three to make up for all the battles. After helping him into a nest, Amberdrop pushes over three poppy seeds to Aspenstep, which he swallows. Amberdrop confesses that the leg may confine him to the medicine den. The brown tabby is surprised, as it is rarely ever allowed, due to the constant battles. The medicine cat asks how the leg feels, and he replies that it feels as if it's burning. Amberdrop comments that sometimes, you need to walk through the fire to better bear the pain. She then confesses that she doesn't like what's going on, saying that the war has been going ever since their grandparents were kits, and that leaders don't usually last longer than four moons. Aspenstep agrees with her, but says that she'll be safe in the medicine den. The green-eyed she-cat says that she's worried to find he's dead after a battle, making Aspenstep worry about what would happen to her mental health. He then tries to cheer her up by saying he'll visit from StarClan. Amberdrop leaves to ask permission from Eaglestar to let Aspenstep stay in the medicine den. Eaglestar does not agree, so Aspenstep does as Amberdrop suggested. Three days after, she agrees that his leg is okay and he can go back to regular duties. She amusingly notes that he acts like a kit when he runs around with joy, and assures him that he will adjust to his duties after he tells himself that he isn't an apprentice anymore. When he responds she's had half a moon more to adjust, she replies that all she needed was a quarter-moon, since all that really changed was her name. Jokingly, she says that she thought he would enjoy being a warrior more, since he didn't have to train. After asking if he wanted to come while she gathered herbs, he agrees, and they leave the den. At the exit, she tells the deputy that she is a medicine cat and should be allowed to go when she wishes, although the deputy counters that they are the second in line to be leader. After explaining, they are allowed to go. Amberdrop goes left, telling Aspenstep to go right and to come back there around half an hour later. Later, when Aspenstep returns, she returns as well, and asks what happened. After he replies, she says they should head back to camp so she can check on him. When Copperfur orders them to hunt more, since they only brought four pieces of prey back, Amberdrop tensely replies that the warriors are not doing much, pointing out that the next battle would still be in a few days, and that if they are hungry, it is the warriors' faults for not hunting. She then says that she will tend to Aspenstep, and if she has time later, she will hunt. Copperfur relents, but orders her to hunt later, before stalking off. Aspenstep asks what that was, exclaiming she just told off the deputy. Amberdrop shrugs, stating that Eaglestar still has seven lives left, and as such she isn't very close to becoming leader, adding that if she was, she would've been politer. Amberdrop mentions that Copperfur makes her want to scream, and that she'll think before ordering her next time. Trivia *It has been noted that she and Aspenstep share the same-colored gaze . *Her quote in the beginning of the story is very similar to the title, and is featured in the summary. Kin '''Mother:' :Unnamed she-cat: Father: :Acornstar: Brother: :Aspenstep: }} References Category:DuskClan cats Category:Walking Through the Fire characters Category:Medicine cats